Holy Empire of Lucem
The Holy Lucem Empire is a multi-ethnic complex of territories in central Koros that developed after the fall of Janlyn. The Holy Lucem Empire is a decentralized, limited elective monarchy composed of hundreds of sub-units, principalities, duchies, counties, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains. The power of the emperor was limited, and while the various princes, lords, and kings of the empire were vassals and subjects who owed the emperor their allegiance, they also possessed an extent of privileges that gave them de facto sovereignty within their territories. The true power of the Empire resides in the Sun Fane, a miltaristic religious order boasting the membership of almost every noble family within the Empire. History Fall of Janlyn, Rise of Lucem Civil War Period Crisis of the Second Era These civil wars became a constant factor, as no single candidate succeeded in quickly overcoming his opponents or holding on to the Imperial position for very long. Within a span of fifty years no fewer than 25 different emperors ruled Lucem. This period ended with the accession of Lustlanius as High Archon of the Sun Fane. Diminishment of Imperial Power War of Milgrim Independence Battle of Adrian The Battle of Adrian was the final act that saw power shift from the Emperor to the High Archon, and the last in Milgrim's war for independence. The city of Adrian had changed hands several times through out the war and the legion grew warn while the Milgrim forces were fortified by there successful generals. The Emperor swore to regain his lost terriory, but the High Archon withdrew his approval causing the soldiers of the Legion to return home against the demands of the Emperor. Never again did the Emperor command as much respect as he once was, and from then on he was little more than a figure head. The Crusade Institutions Sun Fane Clergy Clergy of the Sun Fane heal the sick, bless crops, help the needy, and destroy evil. They are caring and nurturing, with backbones of steel. The priesthood attracts many naive youths to his service, but training is rigorous enough to send many of them back to their farms. Older priests often work as strategists, politicans, or judges. In everyday use, senior priests are called Father or Mother, while lesser priests are known as Brother or Sister. Paladins Paladins see themselves as the burning light of the sun which scours away darkness and evil and brings strength and comfort to the innocent. Inquisition The Inquisition is a group of institutions within the judicial system of the Sun Fane whose aim is to combat heresy.The scope of the Inquisition was significantly expanded in response to the growing number of outsider cults appearing through out the empire. Persecution of converts to the Sun Fane was of special concern of the inquisition because of the belief that they secretly practiced their old faiths, resulting in cruel methods of torture to extract confessions. Legion The Legion is an order of knights who have renounced their lands, gold and possessions to fight heresy. They swore their swords to the High Archon. They wear inlaid silver armor, crimson cloaks, and swords with sun-shaped rubies in their pommels. They developed a reputation for fanaticism and implacable hatred for enemies of the church. Imperial Estates The number of territories in the Empire was considerable,many of the smaller states covered no more than a few square miles, or included several non-contiguous pieces. The imperial estates comprised: *Territories ruled by a hereditary nobleman, such as a prince, archduke, duke, or count. *Territories in which secular authority was held by a clerical dignitary, such as an archbishop, bishop, or abbot. Such a cleric was a prince of the church. In the common case of a prince-bishop, this temporal territory (called a prince-bishopric) frequently overlapped with his often-larger ecclesiastical diocese, giving the bishop both civil and clerical powers. *Free imperial cities, which were subject only to the jurisdiction of the emperor. King of the Lucem A prospective Emperor had first to be elected King of the Lucem. Kings eligible were chosen from the leaders of the five most important families within the Empire. In the Holy Lucem Empire, the main dukes and bishops of the empire were elected the King of the Lucem..A candidate for election would be expected to offer concessions of land or money to the Sun Fane in order to secure their position. Imperial Senate The legislative body of the Holy Lucem Empire and theoretically superior to the emperor himself. It was one of the most enduring institutions in Lucem history, being founded in the first days of the Janlyn Empire and survived the fall. In practice the actual authority of the imperial senate was negligible, as the High Archon held the true power in the state. As such, membership in the senate became sought after by individuals seeking prestige and social standing, rather than actual authority. The Senate is divided into three classes: *The first class, the Council of Electors, consisted of the electors, or the princes who could vote for King of the Lucem. The second class, the Council of Princes, consisted of the other princes. *The Council of Princes was divided into two "benches," one for secular rulers and one for ecclesiastical ones. Higher-ranking princes had individual votes, while lower-ranking princes were grouped into "colleges" by geography. Each college had one vote. *The third class was the Council of Imperial Cities. The Council of Imperial Cities was not fully happy with the others; it could not vote on several matters such as the admission of new territories. * Imperial Council An executive-judicial council for the Holy Lucem Empire.In many cases exclusive jurisdiction, in all feudal processes, and in criminal affairs, over the immediate feudatories of the Emperor and in affairs which concerned the Imperial Government. It is composed of a president, a vice-president, a vice-chancellor, and 18 councillors, who were all chosen and paid by the Emperor, with the exception of the vice-chancellor, who was appointed by the High Archon. Military The primary mission of the Lucem military was to preserve the peace of the empire. The three major divisions of the military were: *the capital garrison, which includes both the Imperial Guard and the Vigilant who functioned as police and firefighters; *the provincial army, comprising the Lucem legions and the auxiliaries provided by the provinces; *the navy. The pervasiveness of military garrisons throughout the Empire was a major influence in the process of cultural exchange, particularly in regard to politics, the economy, and religion. Through his military reforms, which included consolidating or disbanding units of questionable loyalty to the Sun Fane, High Archon Lustlanius changed and regularized the legion. The Lucem navy not only aided in the supply and transport of the legions, but also helped in the protection of the frontiers.. Another of its duties was the protection of the crucial maritime trade routes against the threat of pirates. It patroled parts of the Iomanic coast, and the Frozen Sea. Nevertheless the army was considered the senior and more prestigious branch. Society The Holy Lucem Empire was remarkably multicultural, with a rather astonishing cohesive capacity to create a sense of shared identity while encompassing diverse peoples within its political system over a long span of time. The Lucem attention to creating public monuments and communal spaces open to all—such as forums, amphitheaters, racetracks and baths—helped foster a sense of national pride Personal relationships—patronage, friendship, family, marriage— influence the workings of politics and government. It was not unusual to find a former slave who was richer than a freeborn citizen, or an equestrian who exercised greater power than a senator Social life in the Empire, particularly for those whose personal resources were limited, was further fostered by a proliferation of voluntary associations and fraternities formed for various purposes: professional and trade guilds, veterans' groups, drinking and dining clubs, performing arts troupes, and burial societies. Girls had equal inheritance rights with boys if their father died without leaving a will. A Lucem mother's right to own property and to dispose of it as she saw fit, including setting the terms of her own will, gave her enormous influence over her sons even when they were adults. Locations *'City of Lights' - the city is considered the most holy land in the world to followers of the Sun Fane. Hundreds of thousands of pilgrims make the journey to the city to see the Festival of Lanterns help in Rao's honor. Category:Nations